parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas M/Thomas Rush/Thomas Arena (Julian Bernardino Style) - Preview Clip 1.
Here is preview clip 1 of Thomas M/Thomas Rush/Thomas Arena by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Dr. Robotnik as Dark Globox *Toby as Murfy *Percy as Globox *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Bimbette - Lady as Bimbette *Brainox - Tyke as Brainox *Catastrox - Grampus as Catastrox *Globber - Twitchy as Globber *Globs - Linus as Globs *Emily the Vigorous as Oktette *Daisy as Razorwife *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Transcript Nebulous Tower *Toby: Let's go and take a look at the terrific athletes taking part in one of the four best competitions in the Grand Slam. The Obstacle Course. Three laps around the track. Boasts, jumps, slides, and oh yeah, shortcuts. This is something that you really do in a race after all. Pretty cool, huh? (sees Percy and Dr. Robotnik exercising, jogging in the spot, getting warmed up, and closing the door) Uh-oh. I'm sorry to disturb you. Uh-oh. This is gonna hurt. (the door is shut when sounds of beating Percy are heard before we go to a race that Thomas and Dr. Robotnik appear at with Thomas wearing his blue collar with yellow nametag to display his name, red speedo trunks with green stripe, blue tie, and yellow with purple green flames on, and Dr. Robotnik wearing his red and white trunks) *Dr. Robotnik: Say, Thomas. Nice speedo trunks you've got on. *Thomas: Thanks, and nice grey and trunks you've got on. Ready? Set... Go! *(Thomas and Dr. Robotnik set off, going straight ahead, rounding the curve, shooting tentacles, climbing upward, going down, sliding, swinging on purple lums, completing the first lap, doing the same thing over for the second time and the third time, until Thomas finally wins the race by speeding up and rattling) I've won! (dissapears) Shadow Plain *Toby: Did you see everything coming? Wrong. This is where all the stuff comes in with the freeze combat. Here are two love ones, who practice some freezing training, Devious Diesel and Daisy. They like to freeze people and make them turn into snowman. (sees Scar and Brom Bones looking at pictures, being fit, and working hard, until a door closes) Uh-oh. This is gonna hurt. *Narrator: At the Shadow Plains, Thomas successfully won the race, until his journey to the Shadow Plains was met by Daisy. *Daisy: So we meet at last, Thomas. This time, prepare for a fight. (switches on her red lightsaber) *Thomas: Bring it on, Daisy. I am ready as well. (ignites his two lightsabers, his light blue one in his right hand, and his light green one in his left hand) *Narrator: And on went Daisy's lightsaber. Thomas quickly ingited his two lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. (a furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash) Daisy would swing, and Thomas would block. (as Daisy swings, Thomas blocks while they grab some freeze combat glowing objects) But as Daisy couldn't defeat Thomas, she stopped fight, and turned off her weapon. Thomas switched off his weapons, force lifted Daisy, and threw her away. (But as Daisy can't defeat Thomas, she stops fight, and turns off her weapon. Thomas switches off his weapons, force lifts Daisy, and throws her away, but jumps around cheering, because he has won the Freeze Combat Shadow Plains duel) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14Bernardino Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof